An electronic device typically comprises a variety of components and/or features that enable users to interact with the electronic device. Some considerations when providing these features in a portable electronic device may include, for example, compactness, suitability for mass manufacturing, durability, and ease of use. Increase of computing power of portable devices is turning them into versatile portable computers, which can be used for multiple different purposes. Therefore versatile components and/or features are needed in order to take full advantage of capabilities of mobile devices.
Electronic devices include many different features, such as microphone arrays where microphone beamforms can be adjusted mechanically or by calculating beamform from several microphone signals. Accordingly, as consumers demand increased functionality from the electronic device, there is a need to provide an improved device having increased capabilities, such as improved beamforming for audio capture, while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.